Deserted
by Roselina4389
Summary: Years after adopting baby Harry, Severus Snape is anticipating a whole new year at Hogwarts with his eleven-year old ward. Things are not cheerful however-Harry seems to be following in his father's footsteps and Snape doesn't want anything to do with him. What will Harry do when his own adopted father has turned away from him? (SEQUEL TO ABANDONED) Warning: Cp!
1. One

**A/N:- **Before I start off with this A/N, this is not a full story like Abandoned. It might just have 3 chapters, because it's going to be long. Anyway, for those who did not read Abandoned, please read that story! If you're too lazy, at least read the epilogue of it because this kicks off an year (I guess) from the epilogue. Do you like the title? It's like a synonym of Abandoned. Witty? No? Please review your comments and opinions and enjoy the story! P.S.: This is a loooong chapter.

Warning: Er, last time we had neglect and violence...this time we have corporal punishment. Snape doesn't really hurt Harry but I always felt that in this story, he was a believer in physical punishment when Harry went out of hand. I don't know but seriously, he would do it sometimes. It's mild though. Blink and it'll probably disappear.

**DESERTED**

SEQUEL TO ABANDONED

CHP 1

"You're going to teach?" Harry demanded suspiciously, staring at the suitcase Severus was dumping things into as if it was a trick. "_You?_"

"Why," said Snape irritably. "Is the idea so unimaginable to you?"

"Because you hate children! You used to hate _me_. I don't think you're the teaching type,"

"I don't _want_ to teach," said Snape. "I just have to. When The Dark Lord returns one day, as Dumbledore says, I will need a few years of spying information to give him. I already missed several years because of you,"

Snape had refused to teach at Hogwarts when Harry had been young as it would be quite difficult for him. He had told Dumbledore that the boy needed proper upbringing and though he disliked him, babysitters would be very damaging to the boy.

"Why do you care, Severus? You said he was going to leave you one day yourself," Dumbledore had said, eyebrows raised.

"Well," said Snape uncomfortably. "Let's just say I think differently now." In other words, Snape viewed Harry a little more like a son after everything. He had taken a leave, therefore, and was coming back to Hogwarts with Harry tomorrow.

"Why are you spying on Professor Dumbledore? He trusts you," Harry looked upset.

"I'm pretending to spy on him you dimwit. Now stop pestering me or you're getting another smacking,"

"But you've already smacked me," Harry looked at him with sad green eyes.

"And why? I hope you haven't forgotten,"

"For running off to the park when you said no." Harry pouted. "Why do you smack me, Dad? Do you hate me?"

"Don't call me that. No, I don't hate you. I didn't smack you because I hate you. I must have told you a hundred times I only smack you because I care for you,"

Harry blinked back tears. "Really?"

"Yes. Stop crying, I am warning you. Let me work in peace." Severus quickly put in books in the suitcase, looking around for his other things.

Harry sat on the big bed, looking around at the newly painted walls. They had been chipped and a boring white before. Now they were beige and clean. Because Harry had asked Severus to paint them.

When his only friend at school, a bespectacled boy just like him, Tim, had wanted to come over for tea, Severus and him had had a fight.

Harry had been very afraid he was going to get a smack for calling Snape a "Strict, mean, ugly old git" but Dumbledore had explained to Snape that Harry needed to be social or he'd end up introverted and possibly a sociopath.

So Snape had stomped off and let Harry call Tim over and Harry had been sad that Snape was upset and that he didn't like Harry having people over. But a few minutes into the visit, Snape had mysteriously come back, made tea, and locked himself in his room and only come out when Tim had left.

Harry knew his adopted father wasn't the most affectionate man in the world but he was grateful anyhow for the things he did.

"Out of here, right now," Snape said sternly. "I can't concentrate,"

"Sorry," Harry muttered, hurrying away.

Snape helped Harry pack that night. Some of his clothes, his belongings, his newly bought school books, his beautiful new wand (11 inches, holly, pheonix feather core) and his Hogwarts robes.

"I'm so excited," Harry remarked as Snape hauled the trunk beside Harry's dresser. "I'm glad you're coming,"

"Go to sleep, it's late, and you will have to awake early the next morning," Snape said, straightening and closing the curtains. "I will be in the kitchen if you need me."

"Okay," Harry got into bed, pulling the covers up to his nose. "Goodnight, Dad,"

Snape stood still and flinched. Then he came nearer and ruffled Harry's hair briefly. "Goodnight. Tomorrow will be quite hectic so I want you to be fully rested." He moved away to the door, about to close it.

"I hope I'm in Slytherin," Harry whispered.

Snape wasn't sure he had heard properly. He merely nodded and closed the door, leaving Harry enveloped in darkness.

XXX

Snape had to rush around a lot the next morning, making breakfast, waking Harry up sternly and making him change, hauling all the suitcases into the kitchen and changing himself.

By the time the eggs were fried and set on the table, Harry had entered the kitchen with untidy hair and an eager face.

He was carrying his luggage and he threw it near his chair as he sat down.

"Behave," Snape rebuked. "And what's wrong with your hair? Didn't you comb it?"

"Yes but-"

Snape's face soured. "I doubt you did. Do you think it's "edgy"?"

"What? No,"

"Accio hairbrush," Snape grabbed hold of him and tugged down at his locks.

"Ah! Stop! I promise it doesn't go down!"

After a few moments Severus scowled at Harry. "Well, I tried. Eat your breakfast quickly. We don't have much time,"

Harry gobbled up his food and watched as Snape pulled their suitcases to the front door. Once Harry finished, Snape pulled him towards the door too and said, "We don't really have a mode of transportation except the floo. So we will have to apparate."

"But didn't Dumbledore say I had to be 17-"

"To learn it, yes. But I'm sure you are allowed to side-apparate with me. So listen carefully Potter, I want you to hold on tight to my hand and to your luggage. Is that understood?"

A thrill of fear and eagerness coursed through Harry. "Yes Sir."

Snape took hold of his hand and Harry shut his eyes. Suddenly he felt himself whizzing around and feeling as if he was being forced through a extra-tight tunnel. Harry wanted it to stop and stop now.

Suddenly he felt himself falling to the ground and panting, feeling sick and dizzy.

"Harry?" Snape sounded concerned, kneeling down and helping him up.

"I'm okay, that was just so-intense."

"One gets used to it." Harry doubted he would ever get used to it. "Pull yourself together. We need to walk a bit to reach King's Cross,"

Harry held onto his hand and let Snape lead him to the station.

When they got there, he started to feel extremely excited.

"Nine and a three quarters, right?" He breathed, looking around at all the Muggles and the puffing stationary trains.

"There is a wall which you must go through to get to that station. We need to be discreet."

"Through a WALL?"

"You'll see. Follow me," Snape walked for a while and finally they reached what he said was the wall.

Harry clutched his suitcase worriedly. "I won't get hurt?"

"No, go through slowly, that helps,"

"Dumbledore said going fast-"

"Trust me, going slow is better." Snape motioned for him to go through the wall.

Harry crept up to the wall slowly and passed his hand through it. It slid through! Now that he had been assured, Harry casually went through the wall and looked behind him.

Snape came too, a moment later, holding his own luggage.

"You've come here before, right? Didn't you use to teach here? You brought me here from the Orphanage?" Harry meant Hogwarts, not the train station. He eyes were glittering as he recounted what Snape and Dumbledore had told him.

Snape didn't answer him. He simply looked around the station, his eyes growing sad.

"Dad?"

That shocked Snape out of his reverie. "Come along," he said sternly, pulling Harry through the crowd of students, parents and pets.

Harry followed obediently. "Dad-"

"Okay, one more thing," Snape pulled Harry to face him, looking suddenly strict. "At school I am to be known as Professor or Sir only. No one can know anything about our relationship. Is that crystal clear to you?"

"And when we're in private? Can I call you Dad then?-"

"No." Snape said forebodingly. "You will never call me that ever because I am not your father. You can call me Sir or-" Snape grimaced. "Or I can allow you to call me by my given name."

Harry looked at him strangely. A frown was beginning to ease into his face. "If you wish," he muttered, looking down at the floor as Snape led him near the scarlet Hogwarts train.

"Have you got everything with you?" Snape asked. "Your wand, your books, your Hogwarts robes?"

"Yes, Sir. Everything. Will I sit with you-"

"No, Harry. You will have to make friends and sit with someone else. I will be sitting in the teacher's compartment."

"Friends? I haven't got friends!"

"Nor does any other new child," Snape pointed out.

"You had my mom,"

Snape glared at him. "The others didn't have any friends. Stop arguing with me Harry, I am in no mood so early in the morning. I'm going inside the train. Find a compartment and sit there."

Harry watched as his adopted father climbed up the train and disappeared from view. He huffed and then, trying to regain his excitement, climbed the train too. He looked around the crowded corridor for a compartment. He wondered who he would sit with. Why would anyone be friends with him?

"Excuse me?" Two tall boys with red hair and freckles and identical brown eyes were staring at him. "What's your name?" There were staring at his forehead.

"Harry," Harry mumbled shyly.

"Harry?" The boys exchanged glances. "Harry Potter, by any chance?"

Harry flushed. Dumbledore and Snape had both told him that this may happen. He was famous.

"Yes, Harry Potter," though Harry would rather be Harry Snape.

"I knew it!" One boy told his twin. "He has the scar! It's like lightning,"

"We're Fred and George," the other boy said, smiling and shaking Harry's hand. "Our little brother Ron is starting this year as well. If you need any help don't hesitate to talk to us,"

"Thank you," Harry said, a small blush on his face.

"We need to go now. See ya, Harry," they smiled at him and waved, before walking off.

Harry was a little flustered. He tried to smooth down his hair so that his scar wouldn't show and walked off to find a compartment quickly.

He entered one hurriedly and saw a girl and a round-faced boy sitting inside.

"Hi," he said in a small voice, sitting down. The round-faced boy smiled at him timidly and the girl, who had bushy brown hair, nodded at him.

"Hello. I'm Hermione Granger, and I'm new this year. Are you too?"

"Yes, I'm new too. Nice to meet you. I'm Harry."

"Harry who?" Hermione asked, looking suspicious.

"Erm. Harry Potter," he hated how her face lit up as she spoke hurriedly.

"Oh I've heard about you!" She said. "You defeated the Dark Lord as a baby, didn't you?"

"Yes, but-" Harry began.

"You are in so many books! Ive read all about you of course-in _The Dark Arts Through History_ it was written-"

The compartment door opened and a red-haired boy with freckles entered. Harry thought it was one of those twin boys but when the boy turned around he looked different.

"Can I sit here?" He mumbled.

They nodded at him and he sat, looking a little subdued. He was staring at Harry.

"Sorry," he said. "But my brothers told me that Harry Potter was in this compartment. Are you really-?"

Harry nodded shortly, feeling his face light up again.

"Do you have the scar?" The boy sounded enchanted.

Harry timidly pushed up his fringe. The two boys and Hermione Granger's eyes went round and they gasped.

Harry had new friends already. But he wished he had friends not because of his status but because of his personality. But he wasn't complaining. The boy turned out to be the said "Ron" and the round-faced boy was Neville.

They talked for a while, buying some sweets (Snape had handed him a galleon and a few sickles) and discussing all they would have to do at Hogwarts.

Harry was having so much fun that he didn't notice the compartment door open and someone stand near it, a sneer on his face.

Neville noticed him first. The others followed his gaze and looked at the new-comer. He had platinum blonde hair, cold-looking grey eyes and a pointed face. He seemed rather arrogant but Harry said politely, "Hi, come sit down."

"I'm not here to sit." The boy said in a clear, drawling voice. "I only came here to confirm. There are rumours that Harry Potter is sitting here. Are you really him?"

"Yeah," Harry was starting to get irritated. He didn't like all this attention.

"I'm Draco Malfoy, perhaps you've heard of me," the boy said. He looked around the compartment, looking a little confused. "Why are you sitting here with...them?"

Ron flushed and glared at him and Neville went pink. Hermione looked surprised.

"What do you mean?" Harry felt his temper starting to rise. Spending so much time with Snape had a few drawbacks. "They're my friends."

"Well," Draco Malfoy looked more arrogant than ever. "That's a Weasley,"

"So what if I am?" Ron raised his voice angrily.

Draco opened his mouth but Harry cut through, "Please don't make a fight," his voice was cold.

"What?" Draco narrowed his eyes suddenly.

But by this time, a Prefect who had apparently been on duty, popped her head in.

"Is everything fine here?" She asked, looking suspicious.

Draco flushed and didn't say anything. He shot the four of them an ugly look and walked out.

"How rude!" Hermione huffed.

Neville nodded, looking relieved that Draco had left. Ron was flushing and looking angrily at his shoes.

Harry was a little scared. He had already made an enemy and he had barely been to Hogwarts!

XXX

It was evening before the train finally began to slow down.

"Look, Harry," Hermione pointed out of the window. "I can see Hogwarts!"

Harry looked out of the window and held his breath. The largest and most magnificent castle was coming into view and it looked amazing.

"That's Hogwarts?" He asked Hermione excitedly.

"Yes, I think it is,"

Harry had changed into his Hogwarts robes an hour ago and he and Ron opened the compartment door. They walked out into the corridor where several people had gone out into too, looking out of the windows and chattering excitedly.

In a little while, the train stopped completely and everyone filed out of it. Harry, Ron, Hermione and Neville stepped out too. Harry looked around, breathing in.

He was finally here. At Hogwarts. Where he belonged.

"First-years over here!" A tall, gigantic man was calling loudly. "Line up over here!"

"Who is that?" Harry was puzzled. The man was very tall, wide, and had a huge, tangled beard.

"That's Hagrid," Ron said in a low voice. "He's the gamekeeper. Mum told me first-years don't go by carriages, but by boats over the lake."

"Oh," Harry followed all the other first-years and walked up to Hagrid.

Hagrid looked at them all, nodding, but suddenly his beetle-black eyes caught Harry and widened.

"So you're Harry, eh?" He nodded and said with a wide smile. "I had the pleasure to know your parents, boy. Great witch and wizard they were!"

Harry flushed, not knowing what to say.

Hagrid beamed and said, "Well then everyone, climb onto a boat."

Everyone was staring at Harry but they obediently climbed into boats.

"You climb in with me Harry," Hagrid said, winking at Harry.

Harry had no choice but to do so. Ron and Hermione joined him but Neville had already got on another boat with some other children.

"Where's my toad?" He cried in dismay but Hagrid had already started paddling and Harry couldn't do anything but watch as Neville looked around his boat worriedly.

It was a scary ride but Hagrid kept Harry busy with questions and remarks. Harry decided that Hagrid was strange, but that he liked him.

When they finally reached the castle, Harry was sopping wet and cold.

Hagrid led all the trembling first-years up to the castle and Harry followed, squeezing the ends of his robes.

Soon they had reached the top of the castle. The large doors swung open. Harry caught his breath, so excited he could barely breathe.

A tall, thin old woman with black hair tied in a bun stared down at them. She looked very strict.

"Professor McGonagall!" Harry beamed, knowing the woman as she visited him often in the summer.

The woman smiled kindly at him in greeting but resumed her stern face as she looked at Hagrid.

"Here are the first-years, Professor McGonagall," Hagrid said.

"Thank you Hagrid. Come inside, all of you," McGonagall lead them inside.

"How do you know her?" Hermione whispered to Harry but before he could answer, McGonagall had already opened her mouth to speak:

"You all will wait here in this room until I call you to be Sorted. There are four houses; Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Slytherin, and Hufflepuff. Each of you will be Sorted into one of those."

"Will there be a test?" Hermione asked in a whisper, looking frightened. "I need to revise all I've learnt!"

"No, my dad told me that we sit on a stool and wear a hat and the hat Sorts us," Harry said confidently.

Ron and Hermione stared at him. But then Hermione said, "Dad? I'm sorry, I don't mean to offend, but isn't your father..."

Harry realised his mistake at once. He could have slapped himself.

"Sorry! I mean-uh-my caretaker. He told me."

Hermione looked skeptical but nodded. "Oh, I see."

After a while of waiting, they were finally lead out into the Great Hall. Harry looked around desperately for Snape.

There were four long tables with several plates and goblets and students and there was a table at the front of the hall where all the teachers seemed to be sitting.

Harry caught Dumbledore's eye and smiled. His eyes glanced at each seat until he finally found Snape, who was looking at him a little worriedly.

Harry grinned at him but Snape shot him a look.

Harry felt annoyed. If only they didn't have to hide their relationship!

He barely heard McGonagall explain what was going to happen and he barely saw the three-legged stool and the patched, legendary Sorting Hat being taken out.

He was wondering anxiously what house he would be in. Harry knew his parents were both Gryffindors, and everyone expected him to be one too. But he didn't want to! He wanted to be a Slytherin, just like Snape. Harry wanted to be a Slytherin more than anything.

Names started to be called out. Hermione went into Gryffindor (Harry had really been expecting Ravenclaw for her), Neville went in Gryffindor (Harry didn't want to be mean, but that was a little surprising), Draco Malfoy went in Slytherin (Harry at first thought "Aha!" but then remembered that not all Slytherins were unpleasant) and some girl named Hannah Abbott went in Hufflepuff. He waited for his own name to be called out, but when it was, he wished it hadn't been called out at all.

"Potter, Harry!"

The hair on Harry's neck stood up as everyone began to talk excitedly.

"Potter?"

"_The_ Harry Potter?"

"It's really him?"

"Let me see!"

Harry miserably made his way, head ducked, to the stool. He glanced up at Snape and saw that the man was a little pale, probably anticipating what house Harry would be in too.

Harry sat on the stool, trembling. The Hat was dropped onto his head.

'Harry Potter. I've waited a long while to Sort _you.' _The Hat spoke in his head.

_Please, please put me in Slytherin, _Harry thought desperately.

'Slytherin? Why would you want to go there? Your parents were Gryffindors, and rightly so!'

_No! Not Gryffindor. Please don't put me there. Please put me in Slytherin!_

'But you are brave, and noble, and possess all the Gryffindor characteristics. Slytherin is not the right place for you to go.'

_But-_

"It will have to be...Gryffindor!" The Hat cried.

The Hall erupted in ear-shattering cheers and whoops, and Harry knew that Hermione and Neville and the Weasley twins were probably ecstatic.

But Harry himself was blinking back mortified tears. He felt the Hat lift from his head as he got up. He was trying not to shake. He was absolutely heart-broken.

But what made his heart absolutely incinerate was what he saw when he looked at the teacher's table.

All the teachers were beaming, especially Dumbledore. But Snape wasn't. His adopted father was looking shocked and pale, and worst of all? He looked as if he hated Harry, judging from his hateful glare and tight jaw... He looked as if he didn't want Harry to be associated with him at all.


	2. Two

**A/N:- **Here's the second chapter. Enjoy!

**DESERTED**

SEQUEL TO ABANDONED

CHP 2

Snape scowled at himself. What had he been expecting? The boy was Potter's and Lily's son-of course he would be in Gryffindor!

He couldn't help the glare, though. It was just...he felt like he had been betrayed in a way. The boy was still Potter's, still had that man's genes, despite Severus taking care of him for years.

Harry was looking at him in despair. Snape scowled. The boy was probably exhilarated inside though. No need to worry about what _he_ thought. Harry should just go sit down amidst the claps and cheers.

The boy bit his lip and went to his table where some brown-haired girl smiled at him. Heart burning, Snape looked away. Already had fans, admirers.

Severus shook his head. He had known this from the very beginning. Potter was not a normal boy, and never would be.

XXX

Harry stared mournfully at his adopted father all through the feast. He couldn't cheer up, even with all of the amazing food...his father didn't like him anymore. Why hadn't the Hat listened!? He _was_ a Slytherin! He should be sitting over there, with the Slytherins, not over here!

"Harry?" Ron was looking at him. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," Harry mumbled.

"Are you looking at that new Professor, Snape?" Percy, Ron's elder brother asked.

"Urm...yeah." Harry flushed.

"I wonder what he's like," Percy said.

"He looks a little scary," Ron whispered.

"Yeah, he does, but he's a really nice guy once you-" Harry clamped his mouth shut. What was he doing? He was going to blow their cover! "I mean, he might be a really nice guy once we get to know him."

"Maybe," Ron said uncertainly.

Harry forcedly fed himself some more of the rich, thick soup. Snape hadn't looked at him _once_, and he-

"Ow!" Harry grabbed his head. His scar hurt.

"Are you okay?" Hermione and Ron asked at the same time.

"Yeah, I just...felt something," Harry put his hands off his head. When he looked at the Head table, a Professor with a turban was glancing at him, but then he turned away. Dumbledore was drinking some red wine and toasting Professor McGonagall who shook her head and flushed, trying to hide her smile.

Harry looked back at his food. He should probably tell Snape his scar was aching a little, the man cared for his safety...he wouldn't be mad at him. He loved him.

Harry gulped and had more soup.

XXX

Harry had a hard time sleeping that night in his new dorm. He was so used to home that this new place was a little strange. But the bed was also comfortable and he eventually fell asleep.

The next morning, Harry woke up extremely cheerful. Here he was, at Hogwarts. After a while he would have breakfast and start lessons...

Oh and Snape was probably mad at him.

Harry sagged visibly, feeling awful. His stomach felt like it had been punched. What was he going to do? He had to talk to Snape immediately.

During potions? No, the man had said not to let anyone know about their relationship. Harry sat up in bed, thinking hard. The man had a room to stay. Maybe he could go there after classes were over?

"Harry," It was Ron, already dressed. "Come on, we'll be late for breakfast,"

Harry dressed as quickly as he could and followed Ron into the Great Hall. Soon Hermione and Neville were following them and Harry turned and smiled at them.

Once they were seated, Harry sneaked a look at the teacher's table, surprised to see Snape there, talking animatedly with some young teacher.

Harry tried his best to get his attention but Snape wouldn't look his way. Harry visibly slumped, looking longingly at the Slytherin table, with their green and silver ties and scarves.

Harry stared at his own red and gold tie, mourning the fact that Snape would never accept him now. Being in the same house as his father-someone who Snape hated-was not what Harry had really wanted.

Harry bit his lip and started eating.

After breakfast was Charms, then Transfiguration. Harry enjoyed both classes thoroughly. His mood brightened until he saw what he had next...Potions.

Harry and his friends crept into the classroom and took seats at the very back. It took a few minutes for Snape to arrive and Harry's heart was soon beating out of his chest.

He barely heard Snape's introduction and only looked up when Snape was assigning them a potion.

"I want all of you to read the instructions carefully, and if anything spills be assured you will all be in serious trouble. Potter," Snape said suddenly, glaring at him.

Harry, startled, squeaked out: "Yes, sir?"

"Since you look so sure of yourself, why don't you tell me the main ingredient in today's potion,"

Harry stared at him imploringly. He had no idea what potion they were doing, let alone the main ingredient. Snape had taught him quite a lot about potions but Harry just wasn't as talented as the man.

"Um...um..." Harry went red. "I-I don't know, sir,"

Snape sneered. "I guess you're just all talk then, eh Potter? Get to work." And Snape didn't speak to him again for the rest of the class.

Harry felt absolutely awful. He tried many times to get the man's attention during class but Snape was clearly ignoring him. It wasn't fair!

Harry messed up his potion awfully and Snape gave him zero marks. When the bell rang at the end of class, Harry rushed towards the man's desk.

"Sir, sir please listen-" Harry blurted.

Snape looked at him sourly. "Don't you have class?"

"Yes, but I wanted to talk to you,"

"But I do not." And with that, he left the classroom and went into his office through a door into the wall.

Shocked and numb at the stony response, Harry was forced to quickly wipe his tears off his face and leave the room.

XXX

"What is it?" Snape demanded when he opened his office door later that day, after classes were over. "Why do you keep pestering me?"

"I want to talk to you!" Harry said. "It's not fair what you're doing. I swear I wanted to be in Slytherin-"

"You are your parent's son, Potter, why would you ever go in Slytherin?"

"Because _you_ raised me!" Snape was silent, his eyes glittering dangerously. "And I didn't want to go in Gryffindor, I swear!"

"I find that hard to believe. You must be acquainted with Draco Malfoy?"

"I-I-what..."

"He told me that you insulted and bullied him on the train,"

"What? No! That's not the whole story!"

"Save it," Snape scowled. "He's very close to me, and I know when someone is lying."

"He insulted my friends!"

"That's quite enough of that."

"But Sir, I _am_ Slytherin! The Hat made a mistake!"

"You are _not_ Slytherin, Potter. In fact, you are Gryffindor through and through. I never saw the Slytherin qualities in you anyway. I always saw your father in you; the way you behave, your impulsiveness, your foolish nobility which you think is brave...It's simply in your genes. And I tried to make you a better person, I tried to make you different, less cocky..."

"I'm not cocky," Harry was near tears.

"But I've realised now that you can't always change your personality, especially if you are born that way. I'm rather busy at the moment." Snape made to close the door.

"I'm not my dad! Please, I'm not." Harry choked. "I'm sorry I'm not how you wanted me to be, but I'll try, I swear,"

"Stop this foolishness, Potter, you don't need me. And you should stop looking up to me," The door slammed shut and Harry sobbed against it. Snape had abandoned him.

XXX

Furious and hurt, Harry started getting rebellious and careless. He started sneaking out at night, doing risky things, having duels with Malfoy and his friends. Soon the entire teachers staff, except Snape (who didn't want to hear about him at all), knew him as a daring trouble-maker, just like his father before him.

Harry's friends didn't like it, they told him they would lose points, but Harry didn't care. He was heartbroken and was trying to cope. And so Harry started being foolishly reckless.

He got caught twice by McGonagall, once out of bed after lights out, and the second time having a vicious fight with Malfoy. And she warned him that if she caught him breaking rules one more time he would get more than just points taken.

Harry didn't really heed her. One day, in a particularly bad mood after Snape ignored him once more, Harry picked a fight with Malfoy and it got so bad that both he and Malfoy needed to go to the Hospital Wing.

"I hope you're pleased with yourself, Mr Potter," Poppy Pomfrey, the Hogwarts Matron said crossly to the boy. "I thought you were a smart child, yet here you are picking fights with other students!"

Harry stared at her from his injured face. "Malfoy deserved it, he thinks he owns the school,"

"That doesn't mean you can fight him!" Poppy scolded him as she dabbed at his wounds. "I have notified your Head of House and she wants to talk to you,"

Harry gulped. Oh, he was in for it now. He was starting to regret being so reckless now. But who cared? Aunt Minerva could scold him all she wanted, he didn't care.

After he was healed, Harry staggered out of the Hospital Wing only to come face to face with Professor McGonagall, who had her arms crossed over her chest and a stern expression on her face.

"I've thought about it a lot, Potter, and apparently I'm not making an impression on you," she said sternly.

Harry looked at his shoes.

"You are quite a lot like your father, James got in lots of trouble too, but I'm afraid you can't keep going on like this,"

Harry shuffled from foot to foot.

"And so I have decided to take you to someone who will have, I think, a stronger impression on you."

Harry looked up at her in horror.

McGonagall still looked pretty strict, even though she had a fond look in her eye. She was a close friend of his but she never gave Harry any leeway. And she definitely wasn't showing him any mercy how.

"I think we should go to Professor Snape, Harry."


	3. Three

**A/N:- **And this is the final chapter of Deserted :-) There's going to be one more sequel, set after Abandoned and before it's epilogue. After that I don't have any plans. But if you'd like more stories, you can always review! Thanks for the support once again.

**DESERTED**

SEQUEL TO ABANDONED

CHP 3

"W-what?" This couldn't be happening. "No!"

Professor McGonagall looked pleased. "Well, at least now I know I'm making the right decision. Perhaps I should have taken you to Severus long ago."

"I can't go," Harry tried to explain. Not only would Snape just get madder, but the man would simply not care. And Harry didn't want to see him again.

McGonagall looked stern. "Now don't be ridiculous Harry, he won't hurt you. And I've been warning you for a while now. You know the rules of the school. I thought Severus's influence would have stopped you from breaking them-he was a very quiet boy at school himself-but it seems that you really are your father's son." McGonagall smiled. "You remind me quite a bit about James,"

Tears filled Harry's eyes. If McGonagall herself thought that he was a copy of his father, surely Snape hadn't been wrong. Harry looked down at his feet.

McGonagall, who mistook the meaning of his tears for him missing his father, said softly, "Now, now Harry. Don't be like that. Now come along. And I'm sure Severus will just talk to you. You know he is quite fond of you,"

Harry was about to bawl. _No he isn't, he isn't, he isn't,_ he thought angrily. He set his face into a deadpan expression and followed her down the hallway. They walked until they reached the dungeons. Harry tried to look as blank as possible but he was extremely nervous.

Soon Professor McGonagall was knocking on Snape's office door and Harry was shivering in the cool air, wishing that he could run away.

The door opened after a while with Snape looking surprised.

"Minerva?"

"Yes, Severus I wanted to have a little talk with you,"

"Alright. Come inside,"

"Come on, Harry,"

"What?" Snape opened the door wider and stared at Harry, expression withering. Harry gulped and stared firmly at the floor.

"You see, Severus," Minerva walked inside the office. "Harry has broken rules several times, roaming out after lights out and picking fights. He is a good child naturally, but I think he's confused,"

Snape was looking at Harry with a burning look. It was so stern Harry thought he was going to melt. "Confused? He knows very well about the rules. He is being wilfully disobedient,"

Harry kept quiet. "Now, Severus, don't be like that. Everyone makes mistakes," Minerva said.

Severus sighed sharply. "Very well, Minerva. I'll talk to him. And hopefully you won't catch him doing such things again,"

Minerva whispered something very much like _Don't be too hard on him_, before nodding at Harry and leaving the office.

There was an oppressive silence.

Harry gulped, eyes still trained downwards.

"Look at me," Snape snapped and Harry reluctantly did so. "What is the meaning of this?" The man demanded. "Breaking rules, picking fights...Just like your father. You make me sick,"

Harry didn't respond.

"And the teachers probably think it's my fault, a flaw in _my_ upbringing. Didn't I tell you I wanted you to behave? Yet you never listen! I'm heavily disappointed in you and can barely stand to look at you right now. I knew you were exactly like your father, he got in trouble in his very first week too."

Harry blinked, not saying a word.

"And you did all of these things deliberately, didn't you? I would have let you off with a lecture but I think you deserve a more severe punishment."

Now Harry started to feel scared. Snape's punishments were awful! And he had a feeling it wasn't going to be scrubbing or cleaning this time. He shifted from foot to foot, nervous.

"I think you need a smacking,"

Harry gasped sharply. Snape smacked him only sometimes, at serious offences. And Harry _dreaded_ those smackings. They didn't happen often, but they were awful!

Harry watched with a blank expression as Snape pulled an armless chair forward.

He wanted to tell the man no, run for the door, try to explain or plead. But he didn't. He just stared quietly at the man and obediently lay over his lap when he was beckoned forward.

The first smack was hard and Harry shut his eyes but didn't say a word. The smacks were unusually solid and painful and Harry shifted a lot, but didn't say anything. He could hear Snape lecturing and expressing his disappointment above, but Harry didn't concentrate. He just did his best to stay quiet and wear out the punishment.

Snape had started to get frustrated. This wasn't like Harry at all. Harry usually cried, or said sorry, but now the boy was stiff and struggling not to make a single sound. He lay down one final smack and then pulled the boy up roughly.

"What is wrong with you?" The man demanded, shaking him. "How dare you continue to defy me,"

And Harry's tolerance died there and then. Staring angrily at the man with his tear-filled eyes he shouted, "_Me_? What's wrong with _you!?_"

This was the first time the boy had spoken the entire time.

"Me?" Snape was surprised. "What's wrong with me?"

"You know very well! You've been my guardian for almost ten years! And then, just because I'm in Gryffindor, just because I'm in my father's house, you suddenly desert me, abandon me, never look back at me! You're the worst father in the entire _world_!" Harry said, starting to cry. "I hate you!"

Snape froze. _I hate you_. Harry had only said that a few times before. And it hurt each and every time. He could do nothing but watch Harry cry.

"I don't care if you think I'm some kind of bully, or an arrogant brat. I just try to make you happy and you-and you never see it!"

Snape gulped, still too shocked to speak.

"I-I _wanted_ to go in Slytherin, but that stupid Hat didn't listen to me. I-I was so excited for potions, I was going to-to impress you..."

"Harry," Severus shook his head. "Harry, stop. Stop crying. You know I hate it when you cry,"

"You just hate it because you don't want to d-deal with me! I'll leave, I don't want to-to be a burden anymore!"

How could he have been so stupid, so senseless? Harry had never looked like Potter again after he had brought him back home from the warehouse. He had always looked like a different boy, a boy with Lily's green eyes.

Harry had always wanted to please him, to make him happy, to get his approval. And what had _he_ done? Pushed him away.

Snape sighed and suddenly pulled Harry close, pushing his head into his chest and holding him for a while. Harry shuddered and went still, crying quietly into the black robes.

"I...I love you, Dad. I-I'm sorry for what I did,"

"I love you too, now stop crying." Snape held him for a few more seconds and then pulled away, summoning a handkerchief. He wiped Harry's red and swollen eyes and then said, very quietly, "I was wrong. I apologise. I hope you can forgive me,"

Harry stared in wonder at the man. Severus never apologised, _never_! He admitted sometimes that he was wrong but never had he asked Harry to forgive him.

"Of c-course, you're my-my father," Harry wheezed.

And that sentence broke Snape's heart.

XXX

"_Every_ Friday and Saturday?" Harry asked in wonder.

"Every free Friday and Saturday," Snape promised. "And if I call for you, then too,"

"Thank you," Harry sounded delighted.

"It's definitely no problem."

"So you'll be nicer to me in class?" Harry cuddled closer to the man.

"Not _too_ nice, but better, I promise,"

Harry smiled widely. "Can I stay here for the rest of the day?"

Snape raised his eyebrow but before he could answer there was a knock on the door. McGonagall suddenly let herself in without permission.

"My word, what _are_ you two-" she suddenly stopped when she saw Harry leaning against Snape on the sofa. She smiled. "Oh, so I see you two did talk?"

Snape flushed and rolled his eyes. "Yes, apparently he was breaking rules left and right because he was upset that I wasn't speaking to him,"

"And why wasn't he speaking to you, may I ask, Harry?" Minerva shook her head angrily. "Severus and his mood swings!"

"'Cause I went into Gryffindor..."

Minerva looked absolutely outraged. "No, Severus Snape, tell me this is a lie!"

Severus sighed sharply. "Minerva, even after all these years, you still seem to like nosing into my business,"

"Of course I'll nose in, young man! Harry I hope you taught him a lesson,"

Minerva and Snape argued for a few more minutes until Snape told Harry to go to his dorm and meet him later. Harry hugged him one last time and left the office, a new skip in his step, his face stretched out in a wide smile.

That night, Harry slept peacefully and without a heavy heart. He couldn't wait for Friday evening to come.

**Fin.**


End file.
